Memories
by DancingStar01
Summary: Through a car accident, Connor Doyle loses his memory...


Title: Memories  
Author: Dancing Star  
Rating: NC16  
Pairing: Doyle / Donner  
Spoilers: After "The Fog" and "Chocolate Soldier", but before "Death at Sunset"  
a PSI Factor FanFiction: Through a car accident, Connor Doyle loses his memory...  
Notes: The idea was there before, but I did not beat around to write something too. Feedback Wanted!  
Also forget " Perestroika", in my opinion a good episode but something what would the human race or film history, really can do without. This is one of those "good, but I do not like" - episodes such as "A hundred days" from Stargate SG1. These are the episodes when I ask myself: "Dear screenwriters, what the hell is going in your head and why do you something cruel?"

**Memories**

Lindsay wondered why she had been ordered in the middle of the night to the emergency room of the hospital. They had only told her that someone she knew had an accident and then she came as soon as possible. She looked for the doctor who had spoken to her on the phone. "Lindsay Donner?", she heard a voice and turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Dr. Rosenberg. Are you Connor Doyle's wife?"  
She ignored the comment of the doctor and she shook her head. "What happened?"  
"There was a car accident, Miss Donner", said the doctor, "Mr. Doyle was on his way back from his parents and was off the road. We have found this piece of paper with your name and phone number in his pocket and a note that you must be notified in case of emergency."  
She saw now that Peter and Anton reached the hospital, too. The doctor also told them what had happened.  
"Is he hurt badly?", Lindsay was very concerned.  
"No, he has a concussion. He has been about half an hour regaining consciousness."  
"May we see him?"  
The doctor thought for a second, when he looked at Lindsay´s missing eyes, he nodded. She knocked on the door and entered. Connor was awake and looked at her intently. She was relieved to see him like that.  
"Connor, how are you?" She asked anxiously as she sat on a chair beside his bed room and grabbed his hand.  
"Excuse me, we know each other?" He withdrew from her touch.  
This question was like a slap in the face. He didn´t recognize her. The doctor had not told her that he suffered from amnesia.  
"It's me, Lindsay ... Lindsay Donner." Her voice was quiet, but she still looked at him.  
"Can you remember your own name?", asked Peter and the dark-haired man in the hospital bed nodded: "Professor Connor Doyle."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"No, I've never seen you before."

Worried Lindsay and Peter discussed the situation with a physician. "That changes a lot of course," said the doctor.  
"How long will it take till he has his memory back?" asked Peter.  
"I cannot tell you, unfortunately, Mr. Axon. It would be quite possible that Professor Doyle never regained his full memory."  
Lindsay was cold when she heard this.  
"You should try to help him remember. Put him in a familiar environment ... In his apartment, for example. "The doctor left the meeting room and Peter and Lindsay thought about the proposal to bring him in his apartment.  
"I think this is not a good idea," said Lindsay finally.  
"Why?" Anton did not understand.  
"Connor told me he has found something in the mail that looked like a threatening letter ..." she was not able to reproduce the contents of the letter, just about, but she still remembered the fact that the letters cut from various magazines and were glued on the leaf paper.  
"Who would do such a thing?" asked Anton.  
"No idea... Maybe this accident was not an accident."  
"Then it would obviously not very smart to bring him to his apartment." Peter walked aimlessly through the room as he reflected: "We must put Connor under observation and take him to a place where no one knows him."  
"Mexico?" They thought where would be the perfect place to hide: In the big city, they probably drown in the crowd, but if somebody was searching for him, there were also several witnesses ... a lonely place in the country seemed ideal.  
"What about Bell Island? There is only one little town on the island", suggested Peter, "Besides my family lives there and there would be someone who has an eye on Connor."  
"I come with him", Lindsay said she was stubborn and that Peter and Anton already leveraged to convince them otherwise. "I go, no comments," she added.

"And you are sure that I will remember everything?", Connor asked, skeptical, as he looked back, "I do not know this place. Have I been here before?"  
"I do not think so," said Lindsay, as she accepted her pocket by the master of the small ship. Peter and Anton had also come along in order to accompany her this weekend to Bell Island. Peter gave her some tips and suggested that they should stay in the little hotel near the port.  
"These are pre-paid mobile phones," said Anton, before they would take the last ferry back to the mainland, "I think that is safer than contact each other with our regular phone."  
Lindsay nodded. Finally, they had no idea who was behind the threatening letter and the attempted assassination on Connor and they also did not know what efforts he or she would take to find him. For the time Lindsay spent here on Bell of Island, she had reported sick. She had begged her doctor to diagnose a broken ankle.  
"I think it is still a huge mistake you stay here alone, Lindsay," announced Peter.  
"But we cannot also contract an entire team to watch Connor," she said goodbye to their friends.  
The ferry left the port and Lindsay and Connor were left in the dark. With a quiet sigh Lindsay was the first on the road to the small hotel.  
They had arrived in her room, as Lindsay said she almost died of hunger, so she was looking for something edible in the refrigerator. Connor wondered how long they had to stay here. And he asked Lindsay, why she had chosen that place.  
She did not want to tell the reason why they had come here... The fact that somebody wanted Connors death scared her. And so she refused to tell him about their situation. So she swam to him: "The doctor says, in a quiet place your memories turn back sooner than in the hospital."  
Connor turned to her. Her voice had suddenly become different, since they were alone. And Peter did not seem to be thrilled by the idea that Connor was in the next few days with her ...  
"What about you two?" Connor wanted to know it.  
"What?"  
"Peter and you, are you ...?"  
"No," the answer came promptly, "No, oh God! No, he is not my boyfriend." She was embarrassed that he thought that and she laughed. But Connor was serious.  
"Are we both a couple?"  
The question surprised her and she paused for a moment. "No," she said finally.  
Was he mistaken, or was a bit of regret in her voice?  
She finished her sandwich and apologized that she was going to sleep now. Connor nodded in agreement, he would sleep here on the couch. After she had spared her time to take care of him, he would at least let her have the bed.

While Lindsay and Connor were on Bell Island, Peter wanted to render himself useful: He searched on the following day after the ominous threatening letter in Connors home and he found it, too. He took the piece of paper for an examination to the laboratory. Similarly, he had already inquired into the factory town where the accident car was waiting for the experts. Peter had already arranged an appointment to see the car. Then he went to a mechanic shop and looked at the Chrysler, which was dented at the rear fairly. He looked at the car, shot some photos of it. Then he thanked the mechanic, left the factory and took out the prepaid cell phone, with which he could get in touch with Connor and Lindsay.  
Today, Peter had the mobile phone, tomorrow it was Anton. Or he kept it...  
A few seconds later, on Bell Island Lindsay's cell phone rang.  
"This is Peter," said the voice on the phone when she answered the phone, "I can see Doyle's car at last."  
"And?"  
"It looks as if he was not fault of the accident."  
Lindsay frowned, "What do you mean?"  
"At the rear of the car I found red paint residues. Doyle drives a black car ... In addition, the license plate is damaged. You were right, Lindsay... I assume that he was pushed off the road."  
"Can you find out who did this?"  
"Through the basis of the paint residues, we can determine the type of car and PERHAPS find out, who drives such a car..."  
Lindsay nodded. "Okay, thank you." She hung up and noticed that Connor was standing in the doorway and had listened to her. She was a little bit scarred then laughed at bit: "You frightened me," she admitted.  
"Sorry. Was it Peter?"  
"Yes, he said probably someone in a red car has pushed you from the road ... Can´t you really remember anything?"  
"No", he looked at her, "Do you have plans for today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I should rest here. This does not mean I am in bed all the time and stare at the wall."  
Internally Lindsay hesitated: After all, she had come to hide Connor. She thought it was not a good idea that they left the hotel. Connor saw that she tried to dissuade his proposal. But then she said: "Okay, you win. What would you like to do?"

Lindsay could not believe that was actually persuaded him to leave the hotel and see the island. They rented a car and Connor sat behind the wheel.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around searchingly. She tried to discern whether the people present were behaving strangely, whether they pursued. But they all behaved perfectly normally. They drove to the cliffs of the island and looked out over the water. Then they drove to the lighthouse. The way from the cliffs to the lighthouse was not very far. Bell Island was a relatively small island.  
Connor asked the lighthouse keeper, if they were allowed to go once to the tower and the man had no objection. "No, I'm not," decided Lindsay and Connor grinned at her.  
"You must, however. Peter and Anton would not be very pleased when they hear you've left me alone."  
Lindsay thought she had misheard. But he judged the situation really fast. She gave in: "Well."  
They climbed up the steps of the lighthouse and the keeper opened the door to the viewpoint. He then wanted to go upstairs. Finally he had enough work to do. "Let me know before you leave. I have to shut the door again, otherwise the gulls nest in the lantern room! ", Grumbled the old man before he left them alone.  
From here they could look out to the sea.  
The wind was cold today and pulled impatiently at them. "We should bring binoculars," said Connor, pointing to a dot in the distance. A fountain shot out of the sea.  
"Are those whales?" Asked Lindsay and suddenly this trip seemed to have something positive: she had never seen whales and she wished that she would turn at least a little closer to look better for the animals.  
"These are humpbacks," confirmed Connor and looked like a long tail fin sticking out of the water. The whales past the island and the already weak sun subsided. It was cold.  
"Do you want my jacket?" Not waiting for an answer, he took off his jacket and put it around her. His hand rested a bit longer than necessary on her shoulder.  
"Thank you," her voice was very quiet and sought his eye contact. It was as time would stand for a moment. She did not know what to say and Connor was just as obvious. He did not go away, but kept his eye contact and his hand was still on her shoulder.  
"We should go," he told her then, "It is getting colder here."

After the visit to the lighthouse Connor brought back to the car and discovered on the way to their hotel a small restaurant, which offered local cuisine. He asked Lindsay if she was hungry and she accepted the invitation gladly. In "Fisherman's Cove," they remained sitting for two hours, drinking wine and tasted different, local food.  
Then they returned to the hotel. And they came in time, because the phone was ringing impatiently on the table. "Yes?", She'd answer, before the phone rang one last time.  
"Lindsay, where have you been?", Asked Peter a bit annoyed.  
"Sorry ... I forgot the phone while we were out for a walk."  
"You did what?", A moment of silence, "Lindsay, you should be as unobtrusive as possible ..."  
"It was my idea", Connor took the phone and explained it to Peter, while Lindsay sit on the couch and swallowed tears. She had known it: They should have better stay here.  
Connor talked a few minutes to Peter then he hung up.  
"Thank you, that you have accepted it", she said.  
"No problem. I'm happy to do this for you..."  
It was a beautiful day and Connor told her so. He said goodbye at the door of her bedroom and the warm smile she gave him, causing a tingling sensation in his stomach. She came closer and Connor thought she wanted to kiss him. But just before she reached him, she stopped, said a quiet goodnight and closed the door behind herself.  
Connor went to bed a little disappointed, but he had a strange dream that night: He dreamed that he and Lindsay were in bed and kissed each other warmly. He saw that her hand was next to her head and he put his hand in hers. On the floor lay a white bathrobe next to his clothes. She left his hand and stroked his back. An uncontrolled According by him showed her, that he seemed to like it. Connor has never seen the place where his dream happened, but he assumed it was a hotel. It could not have been this apartment at this hotel, because here the wall was not painted cream color and the bedding was not red, but white.  
Next morning he could remember to this dream, but he did not know where to classify it. Was it a memory of what had happened before the crash or was it a dream? He even had to admit that Lindsay was a very attractive woman and he loved it to be with her. Connor had the feeling that there was something that had connected them. The feeling he had in the hospital when he first saw her. He would do the devil and respond it to her. What should she think of him? She would think him an imaginary macho when he told her, so he left it.  
They spent the whole day in the small apartment in the hotel and at the evening Connor slipped into his jacket.  
"Where do you go?" asked Lindsay.  
"There is a telescope at the South point of the island. Come on! "  
Before she knew it, she also wore her jacket and walked to the telescope which he had spoken. It was not far away. As the locals, the telescope probably already knew, they were alone and Connor watched the first moon. Then he looked through the telescope to the mainland. "Nothing," he said flatly, and retreated a step, "What about you?"  
"No, thank you," she leaned on a sort of metal next to the telescope and looked out the dark sea. Connor came to her, also leaned on the railing.  
"It is a beautiful island," Connor said after a while, to her and she smiled.  
"Yes, it's very beautiful ..."  
"At the Northern point of the island is a beach. Maybe tomorrow…" He turned to her and stopped, as he looked directly into her eyes. He was caught by her bright blue eyes and was not able to look away.  
"Lindsay," he said very softly.  
Again they were only a few centimeters away from each other and this time Connor asked seriously, how she felt and how her kisses may tasted. The dream he had had helped, that he is perhaps more interested in her than he should.  
He bent down to her, closed his eyes and she felt his breath on her face. Connor hoped she would not back down again, like yesterday evening, but she won´t gave him his wish. She turned away and said she was very tired.  
Connor nodded. He wanted not to urge her, and certainly not to force anything, what she would not. So they returned to the hotel. They were almost there and Connor walked a few yards in front of her when the phone rang. Today they had not forgotten the phone. Finally, they did not want to get another lecture.  
It turned out that it was Peter who called now.  
"Lindsay, we know now which car has pushed Connor off the road," he told her.  
"What?" She held her breath.  
"It was a red Ford Mustang ... If the analysis is correct ... It takes some time before we find out who in Connors environment owns such a car."  
Lindsay nodded, she had understood. For now, she wanted not to tell Connor about it and it cost a lot to overcome to keep to that secret. Usually they had no secrets from each other. Luckily, Connor had no idea.  
But he still wondered why she was already disinclined for the second time, to kiss him. Was he wrong? She may has no feelings for him? Maybe it all happened too fast ...  
Connor was on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Through his thoughts, he finally fell asleep ...

The next before lunch Lindsay was shopping because they had no food. In the hotel everybody had to take care of his meals and she decided that she would not even give the complex a star.  
She bought only the most necessary at Little Georges Market, a charming shop in town. She left the store and saw that car parked in front. A red Ford Mustang. Shocked, she dropped the bag and an elderly gentleman asked her if everything was in order. She nodded wordlessly then sprinted back to her apartment.  
"CONNOR!" She yelled as she rushed in and saw him nowhere. She threw the bag on the table and looked for him. "Connor!"  
"What is wrong?" She saw the bathroom door was flung open and he stood in the door with a towel around his waist, "I have just taken a shower."  
"Thank God," she came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to work hard, not to cry by relief, but then she noticed in what situation they found themselves: He stood half naked in front of her and she held him in her arms. She let him go slowly.  
"I ... I... I was worried," she justified herself.  
"Yes, I've noticed."  
"A red Ford Mustang was standing in front of Georges Little Market ..."  
Connor did not understand.  
"You don´t know until yet," she began, and went back to get distance between them, "Peter said, a red Ford Mustang would have pushed you off the road. I thought he would have found us... Well, to err is human, right?"  
She had to work hard not to stare at him longer than necessary. But he looked so damn good with the towel around his waist ...  
She quickly shook her head to banish thoughts emerging.  
Relieved, she breathed out, as he closed the bathroom door again behind him. Connor took about five minutes until he was dressed from the bathroom and reached for the phone. He ordered a car, because today he would travel to Jackman's Cove. There was also a beach where they could go for a walk. Secretly, he was delighted to spend some more time with Lindsay outside this hotel. He was happy when she was with him. He should be hit by a lightning, when she was not the same. Last night he had this dream again about herself and about her. The dream was clearer and now he saw her hoarsely whispering "I love you" in his ear before the limits of their bodies blurred.  
"What will you do?" She asked as he handed her the jacket and went to the door. This incident was still embarrassing and she dared hardly look at him.  
"I certainly would not spend the day here," he pointed to the window. Outside, the sun was shining and she knew what would follow now. "And I will not walk alone."  
Again she yielded.  
Before the hotel was back, Connor sat behind the steering wheel. He turned the ignition key, the car jumped and suddenly a memory like a fire flared up on him.  
Lindsay noticed his hesitation. "What´s wrong?"  
"I can see the car, which took me off the road," he whispered.  
"Can you see the driver?"  
"No," disappointed, he shook his head, "It is too dark." Suddenly he was back in good spirits and they drove off. He parked the car at the edge of the road and got out.  
From here he could see the lighthouse and Connor went down first one narrow path up to the pebble beach. "Too bad. When you spoke of a beach, I thought, there is a sandy beach."  
"Maybe next year in our Caribbean vacation," he said, smiled and stretched his hand to her when he realized that she did not want to come along.  
"What? Will you talk to me again to the conscience that Anton and Peter would be angry if I let you go alone?" She smiled.  
"I do not need. I know you never leave me alone."  
Now her smile was wide and she put her hand in his and followed him. But Connor had no intention of letting go: He held her hand while she walked side by side along the water. It was a nice feeling and Connor was a little surprised that she allowed the contact. He wondered if he could probably go a step further and he put his arm around her waist. Again, this did not seem to mind.  
They reached the end of the beach and stood before a large rock now. "Shall we go up there?" She asked, looking at him and went ahead. There was a path leading to the rock. "What is wrong, Connor?" She sounded amused, "I hope YOU don´t leave me alone now."  
"Never," he said softly, and he followed her on the rocks. He had almost reached, when he slipped and plunged down the rock.  
"Connor," she cried as she watched as he plunged into the sea. She had no idea how deep the sea was here. Shocked, she realized that he no longer appeared. "Connor?"  
A figure was flushed from the flow to the shore. She knew who it was and ran as fast as she could. The gravel rustled under their feet when she ran. "Connor!" On the last meters her knee gave up and she tried to shake him awake. But he would not wake up: She did not feel his pulse. What if he does not wake up again? When he died here? She could not bear to lose him again. She had already lost him when he woke up in hospital and could not remember her. This was one of the most painful moments of her life.  
A strange sound escaped and she started with mouth to mouth respiration and heart massage. She pressed her mouth for a third time on his as she felt he was moving: Connor threw his arms around her and kissed her.  
Of course, she was relieved that he was fine and she returned the kiss as it was the last kiss of her life. For some reason, she knew that she could not long resist him, but she had not expected that it would happen so quickly.  
Then he apologized to her that he had spooked her, but she gave him a rude slap on the arm and stopped before him that he had it all planned: "You made a fool out of you, Connor! It was unfair and ruthlessly to exploit my fear!"  
She knew that it was not like this, but otherwise she came not out of the situation, she thought.  
She quickly got up and left him in his wet clothes lying in the gravel and went back to the car. There she sat behind the steering wheel, until he finally came to the car.  
"I must fill up," she informed him flatly.  
The town also had a gas station and, after Lindsay had refueled the car, she paid inside the small building with her card. Connor was in the car. He watched as she spoke for five minutes with a blond man. He was tall and what bothered him most of all was the way he smiled and looked at her.  
"Who is that?" asked Connor, when she was back.  
"This is Martin. He owns the gas station."  
"And?"  
"He asked me if I want to have dinner with him. There is another restaurant on the other side of the island..."  
"And?"  
"I've certainly not said no ... Come on, we need to go shopping." After this morning she had dropped their food in front of Georges Little Market because she had seen the (fake) red Ford Mustang, the purchase was delayed until now.  
It rose again in the car, sat behind the steering wheel in a good mood. But Connor did not like that: For some reason he hated the thought that she was dating other men. Connor decided to let on his spleen and left her alone to shop, he waited in the car. Lindsay was a half hour away, until she returned with a paper bag. She drove to the apartment and back home she disappeared into the bathroom and Connor cleared away the food alone. Then he sat in front of the TV, because Lindsay was still in the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" He asked then. The chic black dress she was wearing made him skeptical.  
"I go out with Martin."  
"He is not even your type..." He knew that this was a defiant response to his advances.  
"But maybe he is the man of my dreams."  
Connor decided to take her to the door.  
"I'm back in three hours," she said, and wanted to go, as Connor held her on her wrist, drew her to him and kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed him back. Delighted Connor noticed how she threw her arms around him. "Do not go", he said to her, and Lindsay moved away from him. "Connor, I ...", she had no words for what had happened. It was hard for her and so she left.  
Connor was alone in the apartment and stared at the closed door. Next time he had to consider what he did before he did anything at all. He vowed that he would act in the future without rush and thought how he should apologize to Lindsay. Provided that she would have time for him if this ominous Martin was the man of her dreams...  
About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Connor looked through the peephole. He was surprised when he opened the door.  
"Connor," she said, before she came in, threw her arms around him and kissed him again. He didn´t ask what had happened, she told him: "I drove to the restaurant where I had the date ...", she interrupted her statement only to continue to kiss him, "...and I sat in the car for a while because I had to think of you ... And I realized that I only want you."  
They stumbled backwards into the apartment and their feelings turned over themselves as they held each other and Connor explored her body with his hands. She took his hands and smiled at him defiantly, as she walked away from him. He wondered where she went and when she stood in the doorway to her bedroom, he knew what she planned to do now. "Come," she said softly.  
Then she was in his arms again and admitted that he undressed her slowly. Lindsay slipped out of her shoes while she helped him to get out of his clothes. Then he carried her to bed where she wrapped her long legs around Connor. It was the sweetest invitation he had ever gotten. He felt a tingling on the places where she touched him. He explored every inch of her body and smiled with satisfaction when he found a tender spot and she moaned. She felt as he kissed her belly and caressed her legs. "Connor," she got no further, he put his mouth on hers and kissed her passionately and deep.  
Lindsay closed her eyes and relaxed. She was ready for him and to feel and to taste and to hold him let her thoughts drifted into a wild whirl. When he will not release her, she threatened in the maelstrom of passion and fire.  
She turned towards him with desire, before they join the act with a little shriek and a tingling feeling.  
Connor was fascinated by the red skin of her neck line and how she still trembled beneath him. Breathing heavily, he rolled away from her and stood beside her. They needed no words to explain what had happened. The fact that she was here with him and lay in his arms was all what Connor needed. He held her until she was asleep.  
With one hand he stroked her hair out of her neck and drew small circles on her skin. His hand wandered over her shoulder, her arm and he was excited to feel her body once again so intensely.  
He heard the phone ring and got up. The phone was in the kitchen and this was Anton's number on the display, so he answered the phone.  
"Here is Connor," he said to the caller.  
"Connor, good evening, how are you? Where's Lindsay? "  
Connor turned to the bed. "She's asleep. Don´t worry ... "  
"What about the amnesia?" the man on the other end of the line asked.  
"I can remember about feelings."  
"Feelings?"  
"For ..." he stopped and turned to Lindsay again, "for Lindsay."  
"For Lindsay? Well, you are good friends and ... "  
"Not these kind of feelings, Anton ... I did not know what it was, but I think it's out yet."  
"Call me if you need something," said Anton and Connor promised that he would do that. They ended their conversation and Connor returned to bed.  
"Who was on the phone?" She woke up and turned around to him.  
"Anton ... I have not told him what we have just done ... I would never do that." He smiled at her and relied on his right arm to be able to watch her.  
"Anton wanted to know what became out of my amnesia," he continued, "I told him I can remember some things."  
"What?" She asked with interest.  
"There was a case ... We wanted to bring a young woman back to her parents, I think her name was Jill. The man who has kidnapped her, has lived in a house with some other women and ... "Connor recalled that he was watching on a monitor how Lindsay and Dr. Davison were in a shopping mall and tried to came in contact with the man and he saw on the screen how this man kissed Lindsay. Although she said afterwards that she could not recall and that he was usually not her type and she looked at Connor apologetically, but he still felt jealousy.  
Connor was quiet.  
"Is everything all right?", Lindsay asked.  
"Yes, I ... I can remember of much more."  
"About the case?"  
He nodded slowly and Lindsay asked him why he did not tell her.  
"I cannot even put my memories in the right order," he justified himself, "But I know that I was jealous of this man, as you kissed him ... I remember another case. We investigated a mysterious mist in a prison. And...", he looked at her tense and she knew what would happen now.  
"Lindsay, I remember that we have ever spent another night together ..."  
"Do not say anything more," she brought him to silence by laying tenderly a finger on his mouth, "Yes, it is true. And it was not only one night we spent together. The night that you can remember, was..." She shook her head and started from the beginning, "I called you because I have seen that guy Mishenka and you drove to me immediately. That night nothing happened, but next morning, we both woke up in my bed and I kissed you. We could not hold back anymore, and then ... We have slept together. It was the beginning of a wonderful time ... This case, in which you can still remember, had happened a few weeks later..."  
"Why did you say, we were not a couple when I asked you after that?"  
"One week ago," she sighed, "you told me that you think someone is following you and you had this strange letter found in your post. You did not want that something happened to me and you´ve finished our relationship. I tried to dissuade it to you and said that we will make it together, but you did not listen to me. "  
"A mistake, I think," he said and she looked at him, "I am a huge idiot if I let a woman like you go ... Lindsay, I think it is a sign that I am fallen in love with you again after this amnesia."  
"You love me?" Her eyes glittered.  
"Yes, very ... Can you forgive me?"  
"I've already forgiven you, when you woke up in hospital ..."  
He smiled and bent down to her. They had to celebrate their reunion. And Connor already knew how...

When Lindsay woke up the next morning, she lay alone in bed, but she heard someone rummaging in the kitchen. So she got up, put something on to see who was working in her kitchen. She was relieved: It was Connor.  
"Good morning," her voice was soft and seductive as she leaned in the doorway and watched him.  
"Hi," he said and came up to her and kissed her.  
"What is that?" She asked before he reached her and he stopped. With two fingers she put the collar of his shirt to the side and saw a red spot on his collarbone. "That was me, obviously."  
"I can live with it," he said as he kissed her now. "What would you like for breakfast?" He asked and looked in the fridge, "I have to invite you to Fisherman's Cove, because we only have the ingredients for omelet and fresh orange juice. Everything else is not really meant for breakfast ."  
"Then I'll get us some bread and fruit quickly," she smiled, reached for her bag and left the apartment. Connor wanted to stay here and prepare the table. She promised him she would be back in ten minutes.  
At Little Georges Market, she bought fresh bread, a box of Cup Cakes, fruit, and a new prepaid card for the phone and filled up her credit. The small phone rang.  
"Peter, how nice of ..." she said, but the man at the other end of the line said suddenly: "Be careful, Lindsay. He has found you."  
"What?", She was cold.  
"Its Elsinger. He has found you. I have just spoken with Miranda, his secretary: She said Elsinger bought a new car, because he had an accident with his red Ford Mustang... Abandoned in the same night, in which Connor had the accident and Miranda told me also, he has asked to buy a ticket to Bell Island."  
She gasped for air and saw a red Ford Mustang drove down the street. She could not see the driver!  
"Peter, we will talk later ..."  
"Anton and I are already on the way ..." but she did not hear that. She ran as fast as she could to the apartment. Once again she found the apartment and called after him. She was happy when she found him still in the kitchen.  
Lindsay wrapped her arms around him, "We gotta get outta here!"  
"Why?"  
"Elsinger has found us. He was it, "she gathered up some clothes and put them in their pocket," He has tried to dislodge you from the road ... If we only knew, why?"  
"Too bad. Now, when I started to feel at home here with you..."  
"Connor, you don´t understand the seriousness of the situation," she pressed another bundle of clothes in his hand, "Go and pack your bags! We must go to the port and leave the island. The next ferry leaves at eleven a.m." The phone rang again and this time Connor had the phone, but Lindsay threw it on the couch. To hell with it!  
They reached the port early and saw the ferry already arriving. Lindsay wanted to solve two tickets at the counter, but the lady shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We are now various arrangements. You have to wait for the next ferry. "  
"When?"  
"At 1 p.m."  
Lindsay tried her best to persuade the woman that she still had a ride. But it doesn´t matter what she said, it did not help. They had to wait two hours.  
"Come, it's fine," Connor tried to calm her, "Then we wait another two hours." He took her hand gently and pulled her away from the switch, "Let's have a little breakfast at Fisherman's Cove. We have not eaten."  
"I fear breakfast has to wait," said a voice behind them, and Lindsay stopped. She knew that it could only be a person and tears welled up in her eyes. She had failed. She had not managed to save Connor before Elsinger arrived here. Both turned around and they saw that Elsinger held a gun in his hand. Although well hidden, but they could see the gun anyway.  
"Why are you doing that?", Lindsay asked. She could hardly avoid that their voice was rough.  
"He just knows too much ..."  
"What?"  
"Miss Donner, you really don´t want to be inveigled ... "Elsinger voice was cold and with a short movement with his pistol, he told Connor that he got into the car, which had now stopped at the landing stage behind him. "Get in, Doyle. Unless you want that I hurt your girlfriend."  
When she felt that he let go her hand, she told him that he should not do that, but he held her back. "Lindsay, I have to."  
"Doyle, I haven´t got all day."  
She wondered still, what could be so explosive that Connor should not know it, but maybe he could not even remember himself. Apparently Peter had not told Elsinger that Connor had survived the planned car accident with a retrograde amnesia. For this she was grateful to them, but how did Elsinger then figured out where they were?  
Connor had been increased in the black car and Elsinger held the gun still on Lindsay. Elsinger then got into the car, the driver started the engine and the car exploded. "Connor!", she screamed in panic and her heart was heavy. He still sat in the car! All of a sudden she felt as her life would fall apart like a house of cards. She endured the thought of having lost him again and wanted to run on the burning pile of rubble, as someone grabbed her roughly by the wrist.  
"Peter?", Her voice was unusually high, as he aimed a gun at her. Another black car slowed down next to them directly.  
"Peter, you... You have told him, right? You told him where we are!"  
"Get in the car," he told her.  
"What?"  
"Get in!," he yelled and Lindsay did what he said. The car door shut behind her and she saw the burning car wreck as the car drove off towards the lighthouse. Lindsay began to sob and she gasped for air.  
"Calm down, I cannot bear to see you cry!" She suddenly heard a familiar voice, and she swallowed.  
"Connor?", She formally jumped into his arms and pressed him to her, "You're alive! You are okay!" She felt for his head and seemed to convince herself that he was not a ghost, before she finally kissed him. "But how ...?"  
"Peter saw the whole thing coming," he told her, "The second call on the phone was Peter. I could get out of the other car before it exploded."  
"Where are we going now?" she wanted to know and Anton, who was driving, turned around to them.  
"I would say return to the harbor and then down from the island."  
They both nodded. That was a very good idea. Anton explained to her while he went to Peter and he had arrived by ferry at eleven a.m. In all panic Lindsay had not seen them, but she was more than happy that they had made it in time. She estimated that she had to apologize to Peter. She had actually thought he had told Elsinger, where Connor was staying. But he would have to also apologize to her: She was not threatened with a weapon every day ...  
"How could Elsinger find us?" Connor asked.  
"I'm afraid that was my fault," Lindsay said after a moment of thought, "I paid with a credit card at the gas station..."  
"Do not blame, Lindsay", Anton glanced in the rearview mirror and steered the car down the street, "We cannot know that he checks your bank statements. "  
Anton turned left, then left again and finally they were back at the pier on which laid the ferries.  
"We do not know why he wanted Connor out of the way," Anton added.  
"I cannot remember it. The last thing I know is that I have spent the weekend with my parents because my father's birthday." Connor was still holding her in his arms and swayed her gently back and forth. When Connor was honest, he did not know the reason why Elsinger tried to kill him. He remembered all the things what seemed important. And he did not need more...

Three months later

"Dry or Lovely?"  
"Dry."  
"It was clear you say that. You know I do not like dry wine."  
"Why do you ask then?", Connor wanted to know, as he cast a searching look at the wine list.  
Peter, Anton and Claire shook their head amused as they watched their friends, who were looking in a fancy restaurant for a suitable wine.  
"My goodness, that's terrible," said Peter, "Can you decide now?" In front of him were already countless wine glasses, which he had already tried.  
"I cannot believe the two actually want to get married next summer," commented Anton and also drank a sip of wine, "How is the amnesia doing, Connor?"  
"Anton, how often will you ask me again?"  
Anton had planned to question him until he could think of something new again. In the last three months, Connors memories turned not back, but he seemed to be very happy with that. It did not care he could only remember a few things what had happened before his accident. In his point of view this amnesia helped that he could get to know his future wife again. Anton rolled his eyes: Connor had only Lindsay in his head. But was good: After all, he had no idea when Connor had at all once a private life or had a girlfriend...  
"I like this wine," said Claire and when she raised an oblique glance, she added: "Remember your dress. If you get wine on your dress, you will not see it."  
"God forbid THAT I get wine on my dress!" Said Lindsay, "That would be the downfall of my wedding."  
"I hope you have good weather ... If you cannot already decide for a wine," Peter said, quite drunk from the other side of the table.  
"If it rains on the day of the wedding, you´ll having happy marriage," Claire also had to watch that they do not spill the wine, "This is an old wisdom."  
"We do not need rain," Lindsay grabbed Connors hand and smiled at him warmly, "We are already very happy... "

Fin


End file.
